Numb
by Dark-English-Rose
Summary: Slash. Inspired by the song "Numb" by Pink, Remy is falling over the edge, can somebody stop him before it's too late? FINISHED
1. Used

Ok, ok, I know I keep mentioning this fic about Toad that I am in theory writing, but until Todd hops up here and tells me to get writing it I'm afraid I won't 'cos I have other muses to annoy me plenty.  
  
For a start I've randomly suddenly gone mad on "Numb" by Pink, and Remy has been bugging me to write another story about him, so I'm going to put them together in this lil one-off and then maybe get on with my other story ideas before I forget them again.  
  
Oh, and warning, this is a slash people, if you don't like it then go away.  
  
Pairings: Remy/?? MWAH HA HA HA HAAAAA, you thought I'd tell you didn't you?? HA!  
  
Remy: Damnit chere, just get on wit' de story and stop annoyin' de readers.  
  
Starlight: *grumbles* fine, here you go, the story:  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gambit, the X-men, the song lyrics (that are surrounded by ~this~) or basically anything here apart from the plot. Please don't sue.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Remy stared into space, humming a song he'd heard on the radio earlier, it was amazing how much relevance it seemed to have.  
  
~I laid there quiet, watched you have your way with me, I might have cried, but the tears were silent inside you see~  
  
He could remember it as if it was only yesterday, it seemed so perfect at first, he'd found someone who accepted him, his eyes, what he was, and loved him for it. But it wasn't love, it was barely even like, he'd been used, he could see it after the first week or so, but he was so infatuated with the younger boy, he'd been so pleased that Pietro liked Remy back. But he hadn't, not really, he was bored and Remy was there, willing.  
  
~At times I would push my feelings aside to let you feel, I'm novocaine I'm numb and nothing's real~  
  
And then he'd started to get drunk, and Remy still stuck around, hoping that Pietro did love him, really, and scared that nobody else would. That was Pietro's fault really, he'd told Remy over and over that nobody else would ever love him, he was the only one Remy could trust. Then he'd started complaining that Remy was being selfish, only thinking of himself, so Remy had started to stop thinking about his feelings and tried to concentrate on Pietro, the younger boy had Remy wrapped round his little finger.  
  
~You called me names, made me feel like I was dumb, I didn't feel a thing, and now I'm gone, gone, gone~  
  
It didn't matter what Pietro did or said, he'd disappear for weeks, flirt with other guys, but Remy would still go back to him, would still say he didn't mind, say he forgave Pietro. But Pietro had been possessive, wanted Remy to only have eyes for him, if Remy wasn't around when Pietro wanted him, no matter how ridiculous Pietro's timing, he would ignore Remy until he bought him a present to apologize.  
  
Eventually, Pietro left for good, bored of how easy it was to get Remy's affection, and knowing if he ever wanted it again Remy would be there, but it had gone on too long.  
  
~I was weak before now you've made me so numb I don't feel much for you anymore, I gave you my all, my baby~  
  
Standing up, Remy picked something off the table beside the bed and left the hotel room he'd been staying in, he walked to the park nearby, somewhere he'd always liked, but Pietro had found boring. He climbed up the hill and sat cross-legged at the top, staring at the object in his hand.  
  
~I'm numb, numb, numb~  
  
He lifted the knife to his wrists and was about to push the shining blade into his flesh when a voice made him look up.  
  
"Stop!" A figure was running up the hill towards him, a girl, her red hair flying behind her. Jean had been walking in the park when she'd heard the thoughts, the pain being projected over the park to anyone who was receptive to it, the force of the emotions had nearly been physical, but one name had stood out in the mass of images, Pietro. If that silver haired speed demon had been causing so much pain Jean was very, very annoyed. And Quicksilver was going to rue the day he ever made somebody hurt that much, because now he'd have to answer to her.  
  
Remy looked at the girl approaching him "Why would I do dat, chere? Dere's not'in' left for me to do but dis." He raised the knife again, then jumped as it was pulled out of his hand by telekinesis.  
"Don't say that, it can't be all that's left." She said, floating the knife to her hand and walking up to him, sitting down on the grass beside him "What did Pietro do to you?" she asked quietly.  
"How dya know about Pietro?" He asked suspiciously.  
"I'm a telepath and you were screaming his name so loudly I could have heard you a mile away. I know Quicksilver anyway, if he's been causing trouble again I'll make him pay."  
Remy frowned "Quicksilver?" he asked.  
Jean nodded; Remy had taken off his glasses when he got to the top of the hill so she could see he was a mutant too, "Yea, Quicksilver, his mutant name."  
"Why dat lying sonofa-" Remy broke of, swearing loudly in French. "O'course, Remy knew he was a liar anyway." he said when he calmed down.  
"He never told you he was a mutant?" Jean guessed, Remy shook his head.  
"Dat's why I was so glad he seemed t'love me, 'cos people don' normally like dese." He says, motioning to his eyes. He looked at her worried, his fears of being judged because he was gay now being projected. She smiled.  
"Don't worry about that Remy, I live in a house with far too many odd things to be worried about stuff like that. Pietro hurt you; I can see it in your eyes, in your thoughts. I'll get him for that, for doing that to anybody." she sighed slightly, standing up "Come with me, I'll take you somewhere you can be helped, and accepted."  
He looked up hopefully, then stood up beside her "Where is dis place?"  
"Over there, see that mansion?" she said, pointing to the institute, they could see it from up here. "It's the Xavier school for gifted children, for mutants. Everybody there is a mutant and some have fairly visible mutations, come on. I'm not leaving you on your own now."  
"But y'only just met me chere, y'being dis nice t'me already?" Remy seemed disbelieving, suspicious.  
"I know you haven't been treated well before, but trust me, They can help you." She took his hand and started to lead him towards the institute. After a moment's hesitation, when she stopped so as not to seem too forceful, he followed her, with the logic that it didn't matter what happened, he had given up hope. Jean heard that thought and frowned, she was worried, she needed to get Remy to the institute where hopefully enough people around who would accept him would help him feel better about himself. He'd still have to be watched at first though, she slipped the knife in her pocket with a faint shudder as she thought of what almost happened, and thanked God that she had been in the park in time to stop it. 


	2. Finding a place

Ok, I know I started off saying it was a one off, but then I decided to split it up into chapters because.well because I'm the author and I can if I want, so there.  
  
Remy: be nice t'de readers chere, wit'out dem dere would be no point in de story.  
  
Starlight: Oh shhh you, or I won't write you a love interest.  
  
Remy: Aw, ya'd do dat t'Remy? *puppy eyes*  
  
Starlight: *Stares at him* Actually, I wouldn't, damn your Cajun charms!  
  
Oki, to Nari, I kinda borrowed the idea of Kurt and Remy from you, because the way you wrote it I now believe them to be the cutest couple in the universe. If you don't like the fact I stole your pairing, and could be bothered to read my story and find out I stole your pairing, feel free to tell me via review.  
  
Remy: Now chere, dat's just askin' for more reviews, ain't it?  
  
Starlight: yea, and.?  
  
Remy: *shakes head in despair* ne'er mind chere, just get on wit' de story.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Dey ain't mine so purdy please don' sue. Damn I got dis Cajun accent on de brain, non?  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
As they neared the institute, Jean sent a telepathic message to the professor, explaining what had happened and asking if a few students who the professor knew would accept Remy without question straight away could meet them and show Remy around. The Professor sent a message back saying that Kurt and Scott would be waiting for them. Jean told the professor to warn the two boys about Remy's eyes.  
  
They entered the mansion, Remy looking very nervous and clinging on to Jean's hand for dear life.  
"It's ok Remy, nobody's going to hurt you." Jean whispered.  
Kurt and Scott stepped forward and they each shook Remy's hand and introduced themselves, not one single boy batted an eyelid at any of the others' looks, but Remy did glance at Kurt's tail speculatively, with a faint smile on his face. Jean smiled as well, noticing that Remy was getting a little less hopeless at Kurt and Scott being so friendly.  
"I have to go, I have training in about.." she looks at her watch and swears "Ten minutes ago, Logan's gonna kill me." She made her apologies and sprinted off, leaving the three boys alone.  
"So, you vant to see the mansion?" Kurt asks Remy, breaking the older boys reverie, during which he had been staring at Kurt's tail, which had flicking back and forth of it's own accord.  
"Uh.yea, Remy would like t'see de mansion." He nodded "What is dis place anyway? Jean di'n' say much."  
"I'll explain as we go around." Said Scott "Let's start with the kitchen."  
"I vas about to suggest that." Grinned Kurt  
"You would." Scott laughed as he led the way towards aforementioned kitchen.  
  
About half an hour later, Scott also had to head off to training, leaving Kurt to finish the tour on his own. By now Remy had a pretty good idea of what went on at the institute, and he'd toured most of the lower levels, all that was left was the classrooms and the bedrooms.  
Kurt was explaining about something or other but Remy wasn't really paying attention, he was too busy thinking about what he had nearly done earlier and, while he was starting to regret such dramatic action, the idea was still vaguely appealing to him. But the fact that here was a house full of people like him, people who accepted him without a moment's hesitation, was also appealing to him, and the thought of staying here, becoming one of them, being part of this family - for that's what it was - was even more appealing. Maybe he'd wait a bit before thinking about trying it again, maybe it was possible for him to find happiness.  
He smiled to himself and found he was staring at Kurt's tail again, he didn't know quite what it was about it that interested him so, but the thing had him transfixed.  
Kurt noticed he kept staring at the tail and was getting a bit paranoid about it, he eventually stopped and rounded on Remy.  
"Do you have a problem?"  
"What? No, no problems mon ami." Remy replied, aware that he must have embarrassed the young mutant by staring at his tail.  
"Then stop staring at my tail!" Kurt sounded angry, but sad at the same time, as if Remy's attention had upset him.  
The older teen decided to go for the truthful approach "Je suis desolé mon ami, but Remy can' help starin', it's a damn int'restin' tail."  
Kurt seemed surprised, that obviously wasn't the answer he'd been expecting "Vhat?"  
"I said, it's a damn int'restin' tail homme." Said Remy with a slight shrug "I'm sorry if I'm offending ya, I'll try'n stop."  
Kurt nodded slightly and turned to continues his tour. A few minutes later he stopped, turning round angrily  
  
"You're staring again!" he snapped.  
  
"Ooops, di'n' realise, sorry chere." Remy said with an innocent half grin that could have charmed a lion. The light hearted expression and way of speaking was concealing a much darker battle inside, the pain and hurt from his time with Pietro, which had consumed him before, was now being breached slowly by the acceptance he received here. The professor, who had been keeping a mental eye on him, smiled to himself, if Remy continued to make friends here, maybe he could start to heal the hurt caused by Pietro.  
  
Once he had been shown to his room, Kurt asked if he wanted anything else, and Remy had said no, so Kurt had left. Remy was regretting that now, he was alone here, maybe they didn't accept him as much. Just as this thought popped into his head, Jean appeared at the door.  
  
"Hi! I've finished training so I thought I'd come say hello and see how you're settling, Kurt would have stayed longer but he had to go train now, we're all doing one-on-one with Logan today." She said, sitting down on the chair opposite the bed, where Remy was sat.  
  
"How you feeling?" she asks.  
  
"Better." He says with a slight smile "T'ank y'Jean, y'saved my life."  
  
She blushes and smiles "Well you can repay me by staying here with us. Sure we have to do training and there's occasional fights with the brotherhood, but we're like a family, we all support each other and this is a pretty good place to live."  
  
"Who're de brotherhood?" Remy asks, curious.  
  
"They're like the bad guys.it includes Quicksilver."  
  
"Den Remy will gladly join de fight." He said, his voice angry.  
  
She nods slightly "The professor asks one thing, of everybody, we don't have time for revenge. If you want your revenge on Pietro you take it on the battlefield, don't go off on your own to sort out vendettas, and don't be so consumed with the thought of revenge that you forget there's other people on your team, can you do all that?"  
  
"Oui, Remy can do dat, Pietro will only wanna see dat he's got t'Remy again anyway, it'll annoy him more t'see me not affected." He smiled at her; he'd become surprisingly adept with mental barriers in such a short time once Scott had explained them to him. He said those things because he knew that would be what she wanted to hear, but if they got into a fight with the brotherhood, the only thing on Remy's mind would be killing Pietro.  
  
Jean smiles "Then welcome to the X-men. I have to go, it's my turn to help Storm prepare dinner, but you're welcome to wander round the mansion, you'll find someone to talk to, there always is, you're never alone in this house." She smiles again and walks out.  
  
After a while, Remy leaves too, closing the bedroom door behind him; he wandered aimlessly along the corridors for a while, then bumped into Kurt as he turned a corner. He smiled, opening his mouth to say something. Then he noticed, to his surprise, that the younger boy was blushing furiously, he mumbled an excuse and bamfed away. It was the first time Remy had seen his power and he would have been impressed if it wasn't for how close Kurt had been to him, he waved away the smoke and wrinkled his nose at the smell. Confused, he wondered about the blush, must have been him staring at Kurt's tail earlier. He sighed and headed towards the kitchen to see if he could help Jean and Storm make dinner.  
  
Kurt appeared back in his room still red-faced. Flopping down onto the bed he sighed, wondering what to do, there was no way that Remy liked him, he probably wasn't even into guys, but there was something about the older mutant that set Kurt's heart beating wildly every time he was near. He laughed slightly, remembering something he used to say; "chicks dig the fuzzy dude." He sat up and sighed, muttering "Yea, chicks dig the fuzzy dude, but the fuzzy dude doesn't dig chicks." he laughed again and jumped off the bed, his mind drifting back to when he was giving Remy the tour, and the other boy had kept staring at his tail. Was Remy just weirded out that Kurt had a tail? Or was he genuinely fascinated by it, did he really *like* the tail? Shrugging slightly to himself, he bamfed downstairs to see how long dinner would be, and to grab a snack of course, he was a growing boy who needed his food, ok, so he wasn't actually a growing boy, how about a bamfing boy? He was one after all. He grinned to himself when he appeared in the kitchen after thinking this and took a deep breath "Mmmm, smells good Storm!"  
  
Storm smiled "You can thank Remy, he added the spices."  
  
"Remy be Cajun, from de land of spice." He grinned and tasted what he was cooking. "Perfect."  
  
Kurt sat next to Jean at the kitchen table.  
  
"I was supposed to be helping cooking, but then Remy came down and just joined in without a word, he knew exactly what he was doing so me and Storm just let him get on with it." She laughed.  
  
Remy turned round and grinned broadly "Dinner's ready mon amis."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
So everyone what dya think to these two chapters so far? R&R please! I don't know how to make it better if you don't tell me!  
  
Oh, and sorry about it all being one chunk, ffdn being odd, I'll sort it out. ok, kinda sorted.. 


	3. Misunderstandings

Okidokey, I have a gerbil! Yey! I'm trying to decide whether to call it Remy, Nightcrawler or Kurt. hmm.  
  
Remy: y'gonna name y'gerbil after me chere? Great, now Remy is a gerbil *mutters*  
  
Starlight: Quiet you, he's a cute gerbil anyway, and I might not name him after you.  
  
Remy: Anyway, stop talkin' 'bout y'gerbil and get on wit' de story, dey ain't gonna stick around to read it if you waffle too much.  
  
Starlight: Ok, ok. Here you are:  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men or Gambit, but I do own my gerbil Remy: Enough wit' de gerbil chere! Starlight: oooooh! If I call my gerbil Remy I can say I own you!! Remy: Oh god, sorry 'bout dis folks, one moment please. *sounds of a scuffle* Starlight: Right, *glares at Remy* on with the story.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
After dinner, Remy headed back up to his room and sat down on the bed, nobody had made any comments about his eyes, a few people had stared at them a bit, or done double takes, but they'd tried not to. Remy felt welcome and he was beginning to feel a bit better, finally finding somewhere he could be accepted.  
  
There was a knock on the door, he went to open it, expecting it to be Jean coming to check on him, but it was Kurt. Remy smiled at the younger boy, wondering what he wanted, to Remy's surprise Kurt was looking fairly nervous.  
"Can I come in?" Kurt asked, Remy nodded and stood aside to let him in, noticing that his tail was flicking back and forth anxiously like it was when they first met.  
"What d'ya want chere?" he looked a little nervous, the 'chere' had just slipped out, but he felt nothing but caring for the shy boy that stood opposite him. He'd only known him a few days but he'd already worked out that Kurt hid a lot from his team-mates, he kept the mask up well, a joking, cheerful face, like he hadn't a care in the world. But Remy could see that every now and again that mask slipped, he was cheerful and friendly, once he got to know people, once he was absolutely sure they had got past his demon image. But before that he was shy, nervous and he tried too hard, desperate for people to like him.  
Kurt realised they had stood staring at each other for about 5 minutes now without saying anything and blushed "Uh.just came to say hallo, see how you vere." he muttered. Remy could see that wasn't all, but he didn't want to embarrass Kurt so kept quiet.  
"I'm doin' good t'anks chere." He said with a smile.  
"Oh.good. Do you vant to come down to the rec-room with me? Ve're all going to vatch a film, dunno vhat." Kurt asked, grinning when Remy nodded, he grabbed his hand, mumbling something about the "quick vay." And bamfed down to the rec-room. There were only two seats left so Kurt and Remy grabbed them before anyone else arrived.  
"Remin' me ne'er to ask a lift wit' y'again chere, dat wasn' pleasant." Remy muttered to Kurt as they sat down.  
Kurt laughed "Ok, I'll remember that. By the vay, vhat does 'chere' mean? You keep calling me it."  
Remy looks a little uncomfortable "Uh, it means 'dear'" he said, Kurt opened his mouth to say something to him but Kitty turned round and shushed them as the film started, it had been girl's choice so they were watching moulin rouge. There were a fair few groans from the boys, a few of them obviously faked, they didn't like to admit it, but at least half the boys liked it as well.  
  
Remy went to bed before the end of the film, he couldn't help but cry at the end of it and decided to escape before they saw him, so Kurt never got the chance to say what he was going to about Remy calling him chere. And the next day Remy slept late and the others had to go to school, so Kurt's reply would have to wait until he got home. Remy spent the day wandering round the mansion again, then the professor asked to talk to him about arrangements for school and things and if Remy would stay with them. He had his first training session with Logan one-on-one since neither of them had anything better to do. He'd also told them his mutant name, something he'd thought of a few years ago during a fight, Gambit.  
  
They told it to everyone else at dinner that night, which Remy helped make again, and they all asked him about it so he had to tell them the story ((A.N I haven't thought of a story, use your imaginations)), which took a little longer than just dinner.  
  
Kurt came up to his room a bit later, not sitting down when Remy offered and pacing nervously.  
"Woah, chere, why y'bein' so nervous? Calm down! All dis pacin' is makin' Remy dizzy."  
"Sorry." He stopped "You called me chere again."  
Remy nodded "Yea? So what? D'ya not like it?"  
Kurt bit his lip "I don't mind.but." he trailed off, unsure what to say, looking down.  
He felt a hand push his face up and he was suddenly confronted by Remy's red-on-black eyes staring intently down at him. "Calm down chere, what's up wit' y'today? You weren' dis nervous when you got home from school, c'mon, tell Remy what's up."  
Kurt stared at him for about 10 minutes while Remy waited patiently for an answer, still stood close to Kurt, his hand still on Kurt's chin, his red-on-black eyes still staring down into Kurt's yellow ones. Eventually, Kurt pushed himself up on his toes a little more, brushing his lips against Remy's softly, then turned bright red and bamfed out without a word.  
  
Once Remy had recovered from the coughing fit the smoke caused, he stood, fairly shocked, but nervous and wary at the same time. That was similar to how his relationship with Pietro had started, maybe Kurt was as good an actor as the speed demon had been, maybe Kurt was using him to feel accepted, like Pietro had used him for his fun. Sitting down on the bed, he stared into space, what if Kurt really did mean it? He could be happy. but what if he didn't? It would only cause more pain. Lying back on the bed, Remy looked at the ceiling, deciding the safest way was to not get close to anyone here, to stay the outsider, and that way he wouldn't get hurt.  
  
Meanwhile, up in Kurt's room, the younger mutant was staring at himself in the mirror, why had he done that? He was an idiot! Remy would hate him now, he'd ruined any chance for friendship let alone love. And for once he couldn't blame his looks, Remy's eyes had obviously caused trouble for him and so he wouldn't be superficial enough to judge Kurt on his demon appearance. So it must be something about Kurt himself that Remy hates. Kurt locks the door to his room and sits on his bed, trying to decide what it is that makes him so horrible in Remy's eyes, ignoring the thought that Remy might not actually be gay, concentrating on all his bad points.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Awwwww, damn my writing style, no fair. Because Kurt thinks there's something wrong with him and Remy'll hate him, and Remy thinks Kurt will use him so he's going to be all cold and detached with him, and of course Kurt won't notice he's doing it to everyone else too. Poor boys. I'm sure I can make it work out for them in the end.  
  
Reviews please! I've not had any yet. 


	4. Making up

Hehehe, I've started writing a couple of other fics, and mentioned at the beginning of writing them about writing other fics at the same time, but I reckon I'll probably end up finishing this before that one, they're both probably going to be one off.  
  
Anyhoo, I called my gerbil Kurti for anyone who cares.  
  
Remy: Ya di'n' name y'gerbil after me?  
  
Starlight: I thought you didn't want me to??  
  
Remy: *just mutters*  
  
Starlight: oook, anyway folks, story time! Oh, yea, and just a point if you were wondering, Remy isn't an empath in this otherwise he'd know Kurt liked him.  
  
Oh, and about the 'chere' I believe the masculine is apparently 'cher' but I can't be bothered to go back and change it all, so just pretend it's the other one, ok? Heh, I'm supposed to be taking French A-level next year, that's gonna be fun.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own nothing, well, I do own nothing, but anyway.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The next day, it seemed to Kurt that his fears were confirmed, Remy had suddenly turned cold. He was perfectly polite, but nothing more, everything he said was emotionless. He didn't notice that Remy was acting like that to everyone else as well, he was too busy thinking what an idiot he'd been. But was trying to hide the fact he was bothered, hiding his sadness like he always did.  
  
Remy was now wondering whether Kurt really didn't care, or if it was yet another mask like he'd seen the few days before. He didn't want to get hurt again, but he didn't want to hurt Kurt. In the time he'd been here he'd found he had genuine affection for the 'fuzzy dude' and often found himself wondering what it'd be like to hold him, or what his lips would feel like for longer than the quick brush he'd received the day before.  
  
Kurt found himself wondering much the same thing, but scolding himself for it, thinking he'd never find out. He kept catching Remy staring at him and it was annoying, would he just be nasty or nice! Remy just giving him the cold shoulder all the time, that he could deal with, but Remy giving him the cold shoulder some of the time and then staring at him with what seemed like want in those red-on-black eyes? He couldn't cope.  
  
Both boys spent more and more time in their respective rooms, Remy because he was having a hard time staying cold to everyone, he was a naturally trusting person and, no matter what had happened in the past, he wanted to let people in. But fear of being used again held him back, and he hid away. Kurt stayed in his room because he was becoming increasingly afraid of facing Remy as his feelings for the older teen grew.  
  
This continued for a few weeks, until eventually they were only venturing out of their rooms for meals, danger room sessions and school (in the case of Kurt, Remy hadn't been to school for too long to try and start again now, when he didn't have long left). The rest of the X-men were getting worried, when Remy had arrived he'd seemed friendly and outgoing, and Kurt was always bamfing around the mansion, playing jokes and having fun, but now both of them had become shy and withdrawn. What had happened between them? They guessed it must have been something that'd happened to the both of them, probably not separate incidents.  
Everyone from Bobby to Beast approached the both of them to try and get them to talk about whatever was up, but neither did.  
  
Jean started to get more frustrated too, becoming increasingly agitated and distant, when questioned she finally admitted the two had been projecting a lot, but wouldn't tell anyone what was up, saying it was the boys decision if they wanted people to know.  
  
But eventually, she started to get ill, and very annoyed at the two of them, she could see they both wanted the same thing, but were both too scared of being rejected or used that they didn't want to admit it.  
As her condition deteriorated and the boys stopped even speaking to anyone, the rest of the X-men went to the professor, insistent this should stop. The professor agreed, he had hoped they could sort this out themselves, but both were very stubborn and now Jean was being affected, this had to be stopped.  
  
He took the two boys to an empty classroom, put a mental shield around it to stop Jean being affected, and told them they couldn't come out until they'd sorted it out.  
  
Jean felt better almost immediately, and she joined the rest of the X- men in the common room where they were nervously awaiting the boys' return, still in the dark about exactly what was going on, since Jean and the professor still refused to elaborate.  
  
In the room, the two teens didn't speak to each other for about half an hour, they just sat at opposite ends of the room and stared at each other, eventually it was Kurt who spoke.  
"Look, about the kiss, I-" he began, but Remy interrupted him.  
"F'get it chere, don' matter." He muttered, looking away.  
Kurt's heart gave a leap; Remy had called him 'chere' again.  
"No, I don't vant to forget it." Kurt said shyly, keeping his eyes on Remy.  
He looks up "Yea, dat's what Pietro said, and look what happened wit' him."  
Kurt stares at him "Vhat do you mean?"  
"Y'mean y'di'n' get tol'? He used me, di'n' even tell me he was a mutan' too, jus' made me feel awful, but I kept goin' back t'him, until I couldn' take it anymore, was gonna cut my wrists but Jean stopped me."  
Kurt continues to stare "And you thought I would use you too? Oh I'm so sorry! I vouldn't do that to anyone! That's one more reason for me to hate Pietro."  
Remy shrugs it off "Yea, well, pretty much asked for it, Remy shoulda known from de beginnin'."  
Kurt stands up and walks slowly towards him "It vasn't your fault Remy, you shouldn't have tried to punish yourself for something Pietro did, not everybody is like him you know."  
Remy looked up at him, worry reflected in his eyes "But how do I know? How can I tell dey won' use me, how can I stop myself gettin' hurt?"  
Kurt bit his lip thoughtfully "Vell.it's hard, you don't know if they tell the truth unless you're a telepath, so you just have to trust them."  
"But I trust too much, dat's de problem."  
"If you don't take any risks you'll never get anyvhere."  
"Y'have a point I s'pose." he looks up at Kurt who's still chewing on his lip and smiles, the furry blue mutant looked so cute when he was nervous "I t'ink y'wort' de risk, chere."  
Kurt grins suddenly and runs forward, throwing his arms around Remy's neck and kissing him, this time for a lot longer then the first.  
  
The professor, who had been keeping a mental eye on the conversation just in case, smiled.  
"They've sorted it out, I knew they could do it if given a little prompting." He took down the shields and rolled over to unlock the door.  
The two of them stepped out of the room, a little nervously, unsure how the others would react to them, Remy had his hand round Kurt's waist, and Kurt had his tail curled round Remy's.  
"The two of you are like sooo cute together!" Squealed Kitty when she saw them.  
"Yea man, glad you could work it out." Congratulated Evan.  
The other reactions were pretty similar, it was like Jean had said to Remy, they dealt with too much other odd stuff to be fazed by homosexuality, so everyone was just happy for the couple.  
  
Interrupting the congratulations on them working it out, Storm came up to speak with the professor, they went into his study and came out about ten minutes later to face the rest of the X-men.  
"Uniforms on everybody, the brotherhood are starting trouble, let's get down there and put a stop to it."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ooooh, what d'ya think? Now Kurt and Remy have worked it out, it's time for Remy to face Pietro on the battlefield, shouldn't that be fun?  
  
As this was originally intended to be a one off it will therefore not be very long, there'll only be one or two chapters more.  
  
I'm about to start work on one of my longest stories to date, which is nice and long because we've been rping it and I'm just gonna type it up. But I think I'll have to finish the other stories I have in the making before I start that.  
  
So review please! What do you think? Also, I think I'll have a bit of a poll, should anybody die? The choices are basically: Remy, Kurt, Pietro or Jean, or nobody obviously. 


	5. The battle commences

Yea, I know all the other little rambles had "Starlight" because that was my old pen name and I can't be bothered to go changing them all. So now it's DER, to stand for my new pen name, Dark English Rose.  
  
Rightio, I was going to just have this little interlude as Pietro's thoughts, but then felt like adding in the beginning of the battle too. So here it is, enjoy:  
  
Remy: Chere, you feelin' all right? No pointless little rambles? DER: And what exactly do you call this little conversation? Remy: ah, de pointless rambles saved for Gambit, t'anks a bunch chere. DER: No problem dear. Remy: Can y'write a story 'bout me and my sister after dis? DER: Sis..? Ah yes, Callie, Clarissa LeBeau, the one I made up for the RPs. Of course I can Remy. Remy: T'anks chere. DER: You're welcome, and now onto the disclaimer:  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of them, damnit.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Pietro sighed, tapping his fingers on the tabletop while he waited for the others to get ready. -god I'm so bored- he thought -After this stupid fight with the X-geeks I think I'll go see if Remy is moping round that damn hotel room, he'll keep me amused for a while.- he sighed again, glancing up at the stairs -maybe I'll get the fool to buy me another present. I thought older was supposed to mean wiser, but I've has been able to use the Remy, got used to him, like an appliance or something, there for whenever you wanted it-  
  
Finally the other members of the brotherhood came downstairs in their uniforms.  
"Come on, Mystique and Magneto are waiting!" snapped Pietro, ushering them out the door and into Lances Jeep.  
He couldn't be bothered to wait for their 'glorious leader' so he started it himself and took the wheel, driving at break-neck speed so neither of their superiors could accuse them of being late.  
  
Finally arriving at where they were supposed to be, a forest on the edge of town, Pietro sped off, stopping and having to come back for the rest of the brotherhood who, as always, were lagging behind the speed demon. "Come on come on!" he muttered, urging them to hurry up, he glanced at his watch and relaxed, they were still early, still, the earlier they were, the better impression it made.  
"Don't know what you're so worked up about yo, why would we wanna rush into Mags and Mystique telling us we're off to get creamed by the x- geeks again." Muttered Toad  
"We're not gonna get creamed this time, we've been practising." Snapped Lance.  
"yea, ifanybody'sgettingcreamedtodayistheX-freaks!" Grinned Pietro. None of the brotherhood needed this repeating like they would have done when they first met Pietro, they'd all got used to the speedster's way of talking by now.  
  
They reached the forest clearing they were meeting Magneto and Mystique 5 minutes early, and the two older mutants were already waiting. Magneto said well done for being early, which Pietro beamed at because if it wasn't for him they'd have arrived *much* later.  
  
Magneto explained exactly what they were doing, this was a test, a training thing, to see how well trained the X-men were and what the brotherhood needed to work on.  
"Don't push them too much, and don't try and kill anyone." He warned.  
"Why not?" Freddy asked him.  
"Because if you try and kill them they'll try and kill you, we can sustain a few injuries but I want no deaths to thin our ranks. The X-men won't try and seriously hurt you, just stop you seriously hurting them, we're looking for weak points in their defences, ok? Let's go!"  
Magneto and Mystique lead them off through the trees, briefing them on various tactics as they went.  
  
As they neared their chosen battlefield, they noticed the black X-jet touch down at the opposite end and the X-men start to come out, there seemed to be one more than the brotherhood remembered, who was the new guy?  
They seemed to automatically line up opposite each other on the field, Pietro scanned the ranks. As he neared the end the normally jumpy and hyperactive boy was still, staring with his mouth open.  
Stood there, glaring daggers at him across the field, holding hands with Kurt Wagner, the fuzzy dude of all people! Was none other than Remy.  
  
-How the hell did he end up with the X-men?- thought Pietro, he saw Jean smirk at him and send the mental message; -You're going to pay for what you did to him Maximoff. If I were you I'd avoid him and me, that is, if you want to leave this field alive.-  
He couldn't believe what he was hearing, Jean Grey, threatening him? He gave a smug little smirk at both Jean and Remy across the field.  
-Who does he t'ink he is, arrogant bastard, I'll wipe dat smirk of his evil little face- thought Remy, staring across at him. Removing his hand from Kurt's, he pulled about four cards, ready to be charged, with one hand and his bo staff with the other.  
  
As if reacting from some invisible signal, both teams suddenly charged and the battle began.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
HA! Take DAT Pietro! *ahem* yes, review please!!! 


	6. One on one

Hmph, Polo keeps bugging me to write this, which is annoying because they are now fighting, which means I have to write a battle scene and probable death, and I don't want to.  
  
Remy: Y'don' wanna write? But I'm in it!  
  
DER: And you're not vain at all..*rolls eyes*  
  
Remy: hey! Anyway, write I tell y'! Write!  
  
DER: OK! OK! I'm writing already!  
  
Remy: Good. Can I kill Pietro?  
  
DER: We'll see.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters in this particular story.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The fight was short and not particularly vicious. It had started out slowly, each team finding just what the other one had. Then it was an all- out fight with very little skill, but then the others, never really big with motivation to fighting each other apart from the fights fuelled by rivalries, had ended up stopping fighting each other to watch the fight between Remy and Pietro. Even Kurt had stopped to watch, Jean holding him back saying that Remy needed to do this.  
  
At first the two had been separated by everyone else, then they had ended up facing each other, that was when people started to stop their own fights, because the two teens had at first just stood looking at each other, then they began to talk. The argument was what everyone was watching; it was hard to listen when you were fighting someone else.  
  
"Pietro." Gambit had started coldly, staring intently at the silver-haired youth.  
  
"Remy." Pietro had nodded slightly back. Then, because he couldn't contain his curiosity any longer, he asked, "How did you end up with the X-men?"  
  
"Jean saved my life." He said simply, which caused Jean to glare at Pietro when she remembered it.  
  
"What's she glaring at?" Pietro asked, seeming amused.  
  
"He nearly died because of you!" she shouted angrily, Remy looked round and silently asked her to let him deal with this, he needed to do it.  
  
"What did I do?" Pietro seemed very amused now.  
  
"Y'used me, y'lied t'me an' den y'left me wit'out explainin' why." Remy said quietly "An' I couldn' stand it."  
  
"You tried to kill yourself?" Pietro guessed "Then you're weak, you should have known I wasn't serious."  
  
"Oh, den it's my fault? Oh, sorry, di'n' realise I shoulda jus' ignored y'when y'said y'loved me, how stupid I was t'not know y'don' mean it jus' 'cos people normally do." Remy snarled at him.  
  
"Woah, calm down, face it Rem, you only believed me because you wanted to believe somebody this good could fall for you. Glad you've finally settled though, mind you, even *you* could probably do better than the fuzzball." He smirked.  
  
Remy raised an amused eyebrow "If 'better' is anyt'in' like you I t'ink most people would rat'er stick wit' de fuzzball. At least Kurt isn't a self- obsessed bastard wit' an over-inflated ego an' a much higher opinion of himself dan de one anyone else has for him."  
  
Pietro stared at him for a few moments then snorted "Is that the best insult you can come up with?" he mocked.  
  
Remy smirked "Well I could go for de trut', dey don' call you a speed demon for not'in'."  
  
Pietro instantly got what he meant and attacked. That fight was fast as well, but very very vicious, everyone was still watching, they couldn't get near. There was explosions all round from Remy's cards, and Pietro had started to create a small whirlwind round the Cajun. Unfortunately Quicksilver didn't look where he was going, and tripped over when Remy put his staff in the speed demon's path. Charged cards thrown at him in quick succession knocked him out, and with a final kick to the head, Remy turned away.  
  
The X-men left quickly, before the brotherhood could recover from what had just happened and start the fight again.  
  
Remy was quiet in the jet on the way home, staring into space and thinking about what just occurred between him and Pietro. He wondered how badly hurt the younger boy was, then realised he didn't really care, he just hoped he wasn't dead, not because of any residual feelings for the boy, but because he didn't want to be a murderer.  
  
The professor disapproved of what had happened between the two boys, but it did stop the fight relatively quickly. Nobody had got hurt, apart from Pietro, who the professor could feel was still alive, there had been nothing that could have killed him apart from maybe the kick, it was rather hard. It would take a while for Pietro to heal, and the brotherhood probably wouldn't start anything during that time, which was reassuring.  
  
When they arrived home, Remy and Kurt went straight to Remy's room, where Remy surprised Kurt by bursting into tears. As they sat together, wrapped in each other's arms, Kurt comforted Remy while he remembered everything that'd happened between him and Pietro.  
  
They emerged several hours later, both had a shower and a change of clothes, then went to join everyone else.  
  
At dinner that night, Remy looked round at his new 'family', and at Kurt, who's tail was wrapped around his waist, and smiled. Finally at peace with what had happened with Pietro and finally knowing that here he was accepted, he no longer felt empty or numb. He was completely and truly happy.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
AWWWWW!!!! There you have it folks, sorry I have short chapters and stuff, but this is done!  
  
A couple of points: I know the brotherhood thing was entirely random, they wouldn't just show up in a field to fight the X-men and stuff, but for the purposes of this story, they did, so it doesn't matter, ha.  
  
Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, please review and read my other stories, and if you have anything you want me to write about don't hesitate to ask!  
  
Oh, and if anybody has any ideas for a pairing they think I could write can you tell me? I want some more ideas, lol. 


End file.
